


Latex Camp Half-Blood

by RunusBrewblade



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Latex, M/M, Multi, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunusBrewblade/pseuds/RunusBrewblade
Summary: Timothy wakes up in a strange camp and gets one hell of a welcoming.





	Latex Camp Half-Blood

“Uhhhggg” Timothy let out a groan as his sore body slowly began to move once more. Every part of him was in pain. While the pain wasn’t too severe it did make him wince as he slowly forced himself to sit up. Right away he noticed he was in a strange room. It was a small with a smooth wooden floor and walls made up of massive polished logs. It was like those log cabins he had seen on TV shows growingup. There was a simple wooden dresser along with two chairs that were pushed up against the side. For a second, he couldn’t remember how he got here but like a slap to the face, his memories returned to him. 

“Fuck me….what the hell.” grumbling while resting his head in his hands. He remembered paretly what had happened. One moment he was walking home from school and the next he was being cased by some mad man with several monstrous dogs. To make things even weirder the man kept saying his luck wouldn’t save him now. Timothy had been running for what felt like days until he couldn’t run anymore and passed out somewhere in the forest. He had no idea how he ended up in a cabin.

“Hello? Are you awake?” The voice of a woman called out from behind the door.

Timothy almost jumped out of bed but winced at the slight jolt of pain. He took a deep breath as he glanced over at the door. 

“Umm...yeah...I’m awake.” His voice strains a little. Forcing a cough to help clear out the nerves from it. 

The door slowly opened and Tim’s eyes shot open at the magestic sight that was gifted to him. There standing in the mouth of the door was a beautiful woman. She had a slender body with rich tan skin, her hair was a blonde with the tips dyed bright pink that went past her shoulders. Her eyes were bright green that made him think of shamrocks. Her smile instantly made him lower his guard. But the thing that really made her stand out was her outfit. She was wearing a latex orange shirt and black shorts. He could tell they were latex due to the shine they gave off in the light as well as the fact they hug her body so tight he could make out every curve to her. The words Camp Halfblood were printed on the shirt with what looked like a picture of a pegaus under the words. He could feel his face burning up from staring at her. She was like the perfect woman in his eyes. 

“Oh good, I see you awake. We were worried about you. Sleeping for two whole days can’t be easy. I hope you’re hungry.” She smiles as she brought a tray of food over to him. There was toast, grapes, strawberries, and a ham sandwich. 

Timothy instantly could hear his belly grumble for the food. He felt his cheeks warm up before taking the tray and quickly eating some of the food. 

“Hehehe good to see you got an appetite for you. I bet you got a lot of questions. I’ll answer as much as I can but first, eat up and relax a bit. Don’t worry you’re in good hands.” She threw a wink at him before she pulled out a free chair and sat down next to bed. 

It was hard for him to eat. His eyes kept wandering over to the stunning woman. Her latex outfit shining in the rays of sunlight that peeked through the window. He had no idea why she was wearing it but he wasn’t complaining. He secretly wished he could eat her up instead of the food right now. Thankfully he manages to get half the food down. 

“Ok umm thank you, I guess the first question I want to know is where am I? The last thing I remember was running through the woods being chased down by some huge dogs.” 

“Right Hellhounds. They almost had you. You’re lucky you enter the campgrounds. They can’t get in due to the magic of the camp.” 

“Camp?” Tim glanced around the room. It did have a cabin feel to it. “I’m at a camp?” 

“Yep Camp Half-Blood. A home away from home for Demigods. Basically, you’re in a place where children of the gods can train safely to handle monsters and such.” She smiled again towards him. 

“Wait, demigods...are you saying that I’m a demigod?” Timothy felt shocked at the causal statement she handed him. Gods and monsters were real. Demigods were real and he was one of them.

“Well, I would hope so. Only the Gods and Demigods can enter the camp after all. So unless you're some god who has disguised himself as a handsome lad I think it’s safe to say you’re a demigod.” She giggled lightly. 

Timothy felt his cheeks burn once more at her remark. “Ok, so I’m a demigod...what happens now?” 

“Well now we figure out who your godly parent is and I’ll give you a little tour of the camp. Afterward, if you’re up for it I and a few of the campers would love to throw you a welcoming party. Trust me you’re going to love it here.” She stands up, offering her hand to him. “By the way you can call me Sally. I’m the leader of the Aphrodite cabin. In case you're wondering yes that’s my mom. We all live in cabins of our godly parents.”

“Timothy. Thanks for the help Sally.” he takes her hand and slowly stands on his wobbly feet. “Well, then I guess lead the way.” Smiling he feels a sense of ease around her. Maybe his luck was starting to turn around for the better now. 

The moment Timothy walked through the small cabin door he was greeted with a sight that he could only describe as something out of a fantasy book. Before him was Camp Halfblood. There were so many things that caught his eyes, from a dozen large odd-looking cabins to a massive rock wall that looked to be oozing lava. There were thick patches of woods with fields that look to be growing crops. He saw campers running around to different buildings and swore he saw some strange boat down by the lake that had a morning mist covering it. He didn’t know what to say or where to begin. A light tug on his hand made him snap out of these racing thoughts. 

“It's a lot to take in but come on let me show you around,” Sally spoke, smiling at him before tugging him along. 

Timothy followed after her as they made their way down a dirt trail. The whole time he couldn’t help but stare at her latex covered ass. He wanted to bury his face into those plump cheeks like it was no one’s business. 

“Surprised you haven’t asked about my outfit~ Most do when they see it for the first time.” She giggled lightly while glancing back at him. 

“Oh Umm sorry wasn’t sure if it would be rude to ask or not.” 

“Awww aren’t you sweet but it’s ok. The latex outfits sort of became a thing around here. Every week we have a game of capture the flag. It’s more like a real battle than anything else. Usually we do it to train and hold bragging rights but lately, we were making bets. The winning team gets to make a new rule for the camp for the week. So since my cabin has been winning we have been making everyone wear latex outfits.” 

Timothy was a bit surprised by her statement. “So you made people wear them? Ummm if you don’t mind me asking?” 

Sally giggled, glancing at Timothy. “Because they feel great and are a great way to show off your body. Most people were against them but after a while lots of people enjoyed them. The boys love to see the girls in them most of all. Can’t blame them I just love those lustful looks they give me when I walk by them, just like the one you've been giving me~” She wiggled her ass playfully towards Timothy. 

Timothy felt his cheeks burning red hot. She knew he had been staring but thankfully she didn’t seem to mind at all. He couldn’t help but rub the back of his head as he did his best not to stare. “Hehehe guess you caught me. Sorry but something about seeing a beautiful woman in latex is just super hot for me.” 

“Ohhh? Mmmmm well then maybe if you play your cards right you’ll get to do more than just look at me~” She bit her lip, giving him a wink. Before he could even respond she was already on the move. “Come on handsome let me show you around the camp.” 

The next few hours felt like a rollercoaster for Timothy. Sally led him all over the camp. He saw the different cabins to the gods, the small temples dotted around the camp. He met Nymphs and satyrs, the workshop and the dining pavilion. He saw the huge fields of strawberries and saw campers training and fighting together. Everything felt so amazing and exciting for him. He didn’t know what he was going to do first. 

Sally led him over to a training pit. “Ok, Timothy I need to head off for a little bit. I need to get in touch with a few cabin mates and see how things are. Why don’t you wait around here until I get back? I promise I won’t be long ok.” She gave a big smile. 

Timothy couldn’t help but smile back at her. He nodded while glancing around. “Alright then. Don’t be too long alright.” 

“Oh don’t worry I’m coming back for you cutie~” She giggled before hurrying off. Her latex ass bouncing with each step she took. 

He stood there watching her latex ass, already missing her. He figured he could look around, see what the camp had to offer and if he could meet some new people as well. At a glance, there was a large sandpit that must have been what they used to train in, a few storage sheds and what looked to be a massive dog house. He was wondering what sort of dog would need such a huge dog house when muffled sounds suddenly could be heard coming from one of the sheds. Curious to what was making the sounds he crept over to investigate. 

The door to the small shed was slightly open. Quitely he peeked around the door to glance inside. His eyes widened at the sight that laid before him. 

Sitting on a crate was a large man with dark chocolate skin with a buzz cut hairstyle. He had rippling muscles that strain against his latex shirt. He was easily over a foot taller than Timothy. He looked like the classic Demigod he would see statues of in museums. Kneeling down before him was a smaller person who had a slimmer frame with long red hair that went down past his shoulders. The shocking part was the fact the red hair person was giving the other a sloppy blowjob. He could hear the slurrping sounds echoing off the walls as the redhead was just going to town on that thick monster of a cock. He wasn’t sure what impressed him more. The fact that man had such a monster of a shaft or that the redhead cutie was handling it like a champ. 

“Fuck Lance~ Damn you that hungry for my cock? I swear you’re going to drain me dry before the party later this evening.” The dark muscular man spoke up with a grunt in his voice. It seems he was struggling to not bust a nut at the moment. 

The young man pulled the cock from his lips, letting out a loud pop. “Hehehe well it's your fault for looking so hot in the forge Brian. Besides you love it when I gobble up this monster.” He moaned as he returned the cock to his mouth. 

Brian let out another moan while placing a large hand on top of Lance’s head. His eyes closed to let him soak in the senstion of having his dick sucked off.

Timothy was shocked and aroused at the scene. He never expected to see something like this on his first day of camp but he wasn’t going to complain about it. He was so engrossed with it all he didn’t hear someone walk up behind him until he felt a pair of hands grab hold of the tent in his shorts. 

“Mmmmm see you found something fun to watch~ Tell me which of them do you wish was you? The one getting the BJ or the one giving the BJ?” Sally’s voice whispered into his ear, her hands squeezing around the protruding tent. 

Timothy wanted to let out a shout of surprise but the fear of being found out stopped him from making too much noise. His eyes darting to Sally, seeing her give him a playful smirk. Her question wasn’t what he was expecting but for some reason, he wanted to answer her truthfully. 

“Both? I mean...it's weird to say that but I wouldn’t mind either option,” 

“Ohhhhhh? Mmmmmm I got a kinky man here ehe? Tell you why don’t we go have a bit of fun ourselves. I got a little fun surprise for you.” She let out a little chuckle before tugging him back. She led him on for a few minutes until they arrived at the lakeshore. There weren’t any campers around but there was a faint light coming out or what seems to be a large boat shed near the docks. Sally stop by the door, turning around to face Timothy. 

“Ok so this is a bit of a secret so got to promise not to let anyone else know about it alright?” 

Timothy wasn’t sure what was about to happen but he nodded none of the less. “Alright then.” 

Sally’s face broke out into a smile as she slowly opened the door and unleashed a chorus of moans and faint music upon him. Staring inside Timothy was greeted with a sight that was even more shocking than the tool shed. Inside the boathouse were dozens of other campers, all of them partily naked and in the middle of what he could best describe as an orgy. Men, women, were all over each other. Some ladies had light green skin and some of the men had goat hooves and horns growing out of their heads. A few people turn to look at Timothy, a few smiled but most went back to their partners and kept on fucking one another. 

“Surprise.” Sally chuckled as her hands went back to Timothy’s erection. Her soft nimble fingers slipped into his pants before they latched onto his shaft. “This is a little secret gathering for some of the campers. I could tell you would be into it so I figure it would be a great way to kick off your first day here. Now usually we let everyone here have a go with you but for today you all mine~” She licked her lips before leading him inside and closing the door. Within seconds she pulled his pants down, revealing his cock to everyone. A few people let out some whistles at the sight of it. 

“Mmmmm good size. Well then bottles up.” she gobbled up his cock, taking the whole thing into her mouth with ease. She let out a moan around it while her skillful tongue danced around the head. 

Timothy was lost for words. Never in his life did he ever expect to have something like this happen to him. Forget about being a demigod, the idea of getting a BJ from a hot girl while in the middle of an orgy felt more like a fantasy than anything else. Still it was happening and already he wanted to bust a nut in her mouth. 

“Oh fuck Sally. Fuck gods I...I don’t.” He was struggling to hang on. Her mouth was destroying his cock and he didn’t know how long he could hold out.

Sally smirked before tugging his cock out of her mouth. “I don’t mess around. I can make anyone nut in under a minute. But that wouldn’t be fun for you. I want you to enjoy the moment.” she slowly stands up before peeling the latex shirt and shorts off her glistening body. Timothy watched as she stripped bare for him. She was perfection in his eyes. 

“Now then let’s see how well you can handle my other lips.” She pushed Timothy down on the soft sandy ground as she strolled over and sat down on him. Without even having to take hold she slides his cock right into her pussy with ease. “Ohhhhhhh fuck~ Mmmm fuck hitting my weak spot already~ Gods this is a good cock, Tim.” 

Tim had trouble responding. Her mouth was like a velvet glove that was stroking him off with ease. Her pussy was on a whole different level. It was as if a hot wet vice grip had clamped down on his cock. Squeezing him from all sides firmly while giving him enough room to move. He wanted to give in and cum right away but he couldn’t let it end so soon. Pushing past the intense pleasure he gave a little nod before grabbing her ass cheeks with both hands. 

“Fuck Sally. Geeze you’re going to make me blow my load at this rate.” he gasps softly to her, pushing his hips down to grind her on his cock. The moment he did that though he felt her squeeze him even harder. 

“Ahhhhh fuck! Oh gods Tim yes, oh yes yes right there! Oh, gods what is this? Your...your cock is hitting all the right places! Oh, gods more please I need it.” Sally’s blissful cry had made the whole room fall silent a bit. Around them, eyes turn to watch Sally as she lost herself to intense pleasure. It was like they were witnessing a miracle at this moment. 

Feeling her squeeze his cock even harder only forced Timothy to grind against her more. He felt like he was doing something right, that he was on the verge of making her cum. He didn’t know how long he would last though. The need to cum as well was hitting him like a hammer. He bared his teeth as he slapped her ass once and in that instate everthing broke. 

“OH GODS!” Sally screamed out! Her body quivered and shook as the sound of her pussy gushed over his cock. She let out a long drawn out moan as her nails dug into his chest. The moment she came through Timothy did as well. His body jerked with hers as his balls began to empty into her womb. For a moment he swore he saw stars in his vision. His first time having sex and it was mind-blowing. 

Silence fell over the room and after a few minutes, people began to cheer and clap their hands. Sally herself slowly sat up, her face flushed but having a look of pure shock and joy. She leans down and gives Timothy a deep kiss. 

“Oh gods Timothy...that...that was amazing! No one has ever made me cum so hard like that! Gods that...that was mind-blowing. I don’t care what others say I am making you mine forever!” She kissed him again, her lips locked on his while moaning into him. 

Timothy wasn’t sure what was going on or what was going to happen with him. One thing was certain though. He was going to come to love his new life at this camp.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission story


End file.
